¿Por qué se casaban?
by Katkat Bell
Summary: En La Madriguera, se celebra una boda, aunque los motivos que todos creen que propician el acto, no son totalmente ciertos. Todos creen es por amor, pero si supieran realmente, seguro se preguntarian: ¿Por qué se casaban?


¿Por qué se casaban? Hacer una pregunta como esa, en ese momento, parecía tonto para todos los presentes. Era obvio que se casaban porque se amaban. Sin embargo, esa vez, por muy raro que pareciera, existía amor por parte de uno de los contrayentes y un sentimiento, que no se podría definir, por parte del otro.

El jardín de La Madriguera estaba completamente lleno de personas. Estaban reunidos allí, todos los amigos de la pareja y de la familia, en general. Todas las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos, sobre los cuales reposaban rosas blancas y rojas. La alfombra roja, que trazaba un camino desde la puerta de la casa hasta el altar, tenía los bordes color oro y estaba rodeada por cintas de colores. El aire estaba cargado de chispas mágicas que brillaban intensamente con una gran variedad de colores. Todo era perfecto.

En el altar, frente a una radiante Angelina que sería la encargada de oficializar la unión, se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojos y pecas en la nariz. Un chico que aparentaba felicidad, engañando a todos, cuando, realmente, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. A su lado, Lee Jordan, su entrañable amigo de Hogwarts saludaba a todos con infinita alegría, en especial a su novia Alicia que ocupaba el lugar de la dama de honor, mientras trataba de molestar al novio, con bromas en la que la novia terminaba yéndose con otro a unos pasos del altar.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y, ante todos los presentes, que se habían levantado en señal de respeto, apareció la novia, Katie Bell, con una preciosa túnica blanca, acompañada por su padre. La mente del muchacho, abandonó completamente su cuerpo.

**FLASH BACK **

¿George, en realidad tienes que ir? le preguntó Katie a su novio mientras él la besaba en el cuello.

Claro, cariño. ¿Crees que dejaría esto si no fuera importante? le respondió él pícaro.

Si algún día me dejaras por algo sin importancia, te lo haría pagar caro le respondió ella con un tono fiero que hizo reír al joven.

Lo tendré en cuenta, el brillo de tus ojos no me augura nada bueno, si en algún momento llego a cometer ese error le dijo él besándola.

El brillo de mis ojos no es por el castigo que te daré ese día, sino porque ahora estás conmigo le respondió la chica volviéndolo a besar y agregó luego Y brillaran más, si no tuvieras que marcharte ahora.

Cuando nos casemos, voy a estar un poco justificado para no ir a algunos lugares, diré que me amarraste a la cama y que no me dejaste salir, pero ahora debo ir. Harry me necesita le respondió el joven besándola por última vez.

Todos van a decir que estoy loca, pero no importa si con eso te puedo mantener junto a mí. Te amo, George le dijo ella.

Y yo a ti, mi vida. Cuídate mientras regreso y no hagas nada que pueda perjudicar al niño le dijo él antes de desaparecer.

**FIN DEL** **FLASH BACK **

Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos jóvenes magos que han optado por el camino del amor inició Angelina la ceremonia Este día es especial por eso. Porque con amor, se pueden ganar las más terribles y descarnadas batallas. El amor es la más poderosa magia que existe.

Katie no cabía en sí de felicidad. Miraba a su amado sonriendo y este le devolvía una sonrisa similar, aunque su cabeza siguiera en otro lugar.

**FLASH BACK **

Te lo digo, Fred, estoy completamente enamorado de Katie le dijo un feliz George a su gemelo No sé que sería de mí si ella me faltara. Tampoco creo que ella pueda soportar vivir sin mí. Mucho menos ahora que vamos a tener un hijo. Por suerte la boda se acerca, porque no quiero oír el grito de mamá si llegar a enterarse de que salió embarazada antes de casarnos.

Entonces, todo es felicidad para ti. Me alegra escucharlo le dijo sonriendo su hermano.

Feliz soy. Pero como ya te dije, me preocupan Katie y el bebé si algo me pasara. No me gustaría que mi hijo creciera sin padre lo miró reflexivo.

No te preocupes por eso, George, tú estarás para ver crecer al pequeño Weasley. Pero si tanto te preocupa no deberías ir hoy. Sabes hacia donde se dirigen Harry, Ron y Hermione, y tienes que reconocer que no es el lugar más seguro del mundo le aconsejó serio.

Si te dejara ir solo nunca me lo perdonaría le respondió serio y se levantó Vamos. Ya es hora.

Vamos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, habían logrado descubrir después de mucho tiempo el cuartel general de Lord Voldemort y no dudaron, ni un momento, en dirigirse hacia allí y acabar con todos. Estaban decididos a ponerle fin, al terror que significaba mencionar el nombre del que una vez fue Tom Sorvolo Riddley.

Los mortífagos se recuperaron rápido de la sorpresa y comenzó la peor de las batallas. La Orden estaba en desventaja numérica, pero poco a poco iba ganado terreno y los seguidores del Innombrable eran o capturados o muertos.

Voldemort apareció en el medio de la batalla y muchos se desplomaron en el suelo sin vida. Los pocos que quedaban, no eran suficientes para combatir con los mortífagos, que quedaban, y el propio Voldemort.

Fred y George luchaban hombro con hombro, ellos habían logrado una gran colección de mortífagos, combinando trucos de su tienda de bromas y los más potentes hechizos que ambos sabían hacer. Harry no había podido llegar hasta Voldemort pues un duelo encarnizado con Bellatrix se lo impedía. Así que cuando los gemelos derribaron a su propio hermano, Percy Weasley, quedaron parados en frente del mago tenebroso más despiadado de todos los tiempos.

Avada Kedavra dijo Voldemort con sus rojos ojos brillando de maldad. Pero los gemelos se movieron rápido y la maldición chocó contra las paredes.

Expelliarmus gritaron ambos pelirrojos pero calmadamente Voldemort dijo Protego y nada pasó.

Avada Kedavra repitió y esta vez el movimiento de los muchachos no tuvo mucho éxito. Una cabellera roja calló hacia atrás, cuando el cuerpo de uno de los gemelos cayó al suelo sin vida.

¡George, no! gritó Fred con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos mientras veía en cámara lenta la caída de su hermano. Del ser que mas quería en el mundo.

Avada Kedavra repitió Voldemort apuntando al muchacho que se había quedado paralizado al ver la escena que se le sucedía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pero antes de que el rayo de luz verde tocara el cuerpo de Fred Weasley, un rayo de luz roja, proveniente de la varita de un joven de casi dieciocho años, chocó contra este provocando que ambas varitas quedaran unidas por un rayo de luz dorada.

Las varitas de Voldemort y de Harry estaban conectadas nuevamente, como habían estado hacia tres años. Una campana de luz dorada apareció alrededor de ambos contrincantes y el canto de Fawkes inundó el lugar. En el medio del rayo apareció como un nudo de luz dorada, que comenzó a desplazarse hacia la varita de Harry, que hacía muchos esfuerzos para desviar su curso.

Después de mucho trabajo, Harry consiguió que el nudo tocara la varita de su enemigo. La varita comenzó a temblar como la vez anterior y de ella salió una copia de George Weasley de un color fantasmagórico. En ese momento, muchos de los amigos de Harry que Voldemort acababa de asesinar fueron apareciendo de la varita y a rondar alrededor del mago, que los miraba con ojos que denotaban un poco de inseguridad.

El perlado George, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su gemelo llorando sobre su cuerpo.

Fred le dijo para llamar su atención. El muchacho levantó la vista y él pudo ver las gruesas gotas que surcaban sus rojas mejillas.

No debiste haber venido le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarte disfrutar a ti solo le dijo él tratando de sonreír.

Pues esto no es lo que yo pueda decir divertido le dijo él y lloró más.

Fred, ya las cosas no pueden cambiarse trató de consolarlo. Aunque sabía que nada podría decir para que se sintiera mejor. Mientras tanto más y más personas seguían saliendo de la varita de Voldemort que, ahora, estaba aterrorizado Fred, prométeme que ella no va a sufrir. Es un favor que te pido.

Ella no va a sufrir. Tu hijo tendrá un padre le dijo él que todavía lloraba desconsoladamente.

Tú y yo, fuimos, somos y seremos uno. Siempre recuerda esto le dijo él desapareciendo. La varita de Voldemort, finalmente, se había quebrado.

Avada Kedavra dijo Harry y aunque se había convertido en un asesino, estaba aliviado, por el hecho de que el Innombrable dejaría de ser una piedra en el camino de la humanidad y en el suyo propio.

**FIN DEL** **FLASH BACK **

¿George Weasley, acepta usted por esposa a Katie Bell, en nombre de Merlín, hasta que la muerte los separe? dijo Angelina.

Acepto respondió el chico, pensando en las últimas palabras de su hermano.

¿Katie Bell, acepta usted por esposo a George Weasley, en nombre de Merlín, hasta que la muerte los separe? dijo Angelina.

Acepto respondió la chica feliz.

Entonces no hay más que decir dijo la joven emocionada pueden besarse.

Tú y yo, fuimos, somos y seremos uno pensaba Fred mientras besaba a la esposa de su hermano, que también era la suya.


End file.
